


Seung-gil Lee the Necromancer: The Skaters That Toyed with the Dead

by WendytheCreeper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dead Spirits, Divination, Gen, Magic, Necromancy, POV First Person, Talking To Dead People, Viktor and Yuuri are retired skaters, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendytheCreeper/pseuds/WendytheCreeper
Summary: Ever since his mother died, Seung-gil Lee would always tend to her grave, and over the years he managed to gain a new ability: necromancy. One day after many years of developing his powers, he gets a strange request from Viktor and Yurio...one that could easily prove to be dangerous to all parties involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. So this is what you would consider a long-term fic, I think. It'll probably be the longest undertaking for a fanfic I have ever taken, so I hope you all will enjoy.
> 
> As a note, I believe the cultural norms for Korean funerals and grieving are a bit different than what is presented here. It's a bit more involved in reality. I decided, for the purposes of the story, that I would describe things in vague terms for the most part. Please be understanding, though let me know if there are some serious things wrong.

            Ever since mom died, I would visit her grave once a month to tend to it.

            I would always clean up the dead leaves that had fallen on her grave. I would leave behind a bouquet of her favorite flowers – roses – and even leave behind various knickknacks that I had a feeling that she would enjoy. It used to be part of the grieving process: I would become overwhelmed with emotion every time I went, and other visitors of the cemetery who saw me would only nod in agreement, knowing the pain of losing a loved one.

            At least, at first it was just part of the grieving process.

            One day after skating practice – I was 16, I think – I was forced to come late at night due to practice running long, and I needed to also pick up something to eat for dinner as well. I remember the night a bit too clearly…It was a bright full moon, the kind that outshone the rest of the stars in the sky, and that moon shone right on the grave of my mother. As I dusted off the grave a bit and placed the roses down, I sat down and took a moment to clear my mind, for the day had been stressful.

            In the stillness of the night, I felt the grass beneath me tremble.

            At first I thought it was the wind, but then I found my hands trembling as well. They felt a bit numb, so I tried to pass it off as low blood sugar from not having eaten yet. That is, until I heard a faint voice coming from the back of my head:

            “Son?”

            I recognized the voice too well.

            “Mom?”

            Suddenly, even on this chilly night, I felt a familiar warmth envelope me. It was the warmth that would envelope me whenever I fell on the ice, or came home from school crying because of a bad test grade, or even just when mom came home from work.

            “Oh my dear boy…I know you can’t see me right now, but I know you can feel me,” said my mom, or rather, the spirit of her.

            “Mnn. I can’t believe it, but it feels to real to deny that you are here right now,” I said.

            “Yeah…Seung-gil, I need to thank you so much for thinking of me for these past…hmm…four years is it now?”

            “Yes. I missed you a lot.”

            “Mnn…”

            Her voice trailed off for a moment, as if thinking of what to say next. For that moment, I sat there, enjoying the warmth of her spirit’s presence.

            “Son, I’ve been watching you these past few years, watching you grow and become smarter and stronger, watching you become an even better skater than I had ever imagined…”

            I smiled a small smile.

            “I love you mom.”

            “I love you too, son.”

            It was from that day forward that I would develop a new skill: necromancy.

* * *

 

            My newfound ability started out small. With enough dedication to a deceased soul’s grave, I could communicate with them and feel their spirit. After a while, the spirits of the dead began to recognize me as someone who could be trusted, and so I only needed to ask if I could talk with them; No further ritual necessary. Eventually, I didn’t even need to go to their grave anymore, and all I needed was the will within my own soul to call upon them.

            Over the years, my powers began to expand beyond mere communication. I was now able to call upon the dead spirits to help me throughout life: They were able to tell me what the weather would be that day with absolute certainty. They could predict whether my teacher or my coach was going to chew me out over something I had (or hadn’t) done. Before skating competitions, they gave me words of wisdom and good luck.

            Eventually these powers became more than just clairvoyance, with their influence manifesting in the physical world too. Once, when my dog had gotten sick, they came around and healed my dog to perfect health. On a day when I hadn’t gotten enough sleep before school, their influence brought upon a sudden snowstorm, allowing me to stay home and rest. And, of course, the spirits of the dead have asked me on more than one occasion whether I would like them to make the other skaters have…ahem…an “accident” before or during a competition.

            As always, I decided that kind of thing was unethical, and that they should leave the other skaters alone.

            By the time I was 20, I had necromancer powers beyond the mundane. I could now cast spells, courtesy of the magic of the dead, of all kinds. An elemental spell? The dead knows how to make it happen. Need it to rain or snow? They’ve got that covered too. Luck? They can influence that too. It was utterly wild; Who knew that a completely normal man could harness such power?

* * *

 

            Fate started to change as I was pulled to the side during one skating competition.

            I was pulled to the side by former skating legend, now legendary coach, Viktor Nikiforov. It was surprising to be noticed by a legend such as himself, especially since he had his own amazing pupil, Yuri Plisetsky, and his partner in crime, former skater Yuuri Katsuki. I barely had a moment to wonder why he would want me until Viktor posed a question to me:

            “Mr. Lee, you know my skater, Yurio, right?”

            I nodded.

“Yes. What is it that you want?”

He looked to his left and to his right, and then whispered the words into my ears:

“I heard you know necromancy.”

I shuddered for a moment at the sudden implication. It was all over the news and social media that weekend: Yuri’s grandfather, one of his deepest inspirations as a skater and as a person, had passed away just before the competition. The resulting storm of emotions from the teen was not pretty: Countless tweets, photos and reblogs of despair filled up the feeds of all the skaters, and fansites runs by Yuri’s Angels blew up with concerns and speculations. The grieving process had not been kind to his skating performance as well; As if he didn’t have enough trouble on the ice lately because of the effects of puberty, he missed a whole bunch of jumps this competition and broke down in the kiss and cry when he received the news of having gotten his all-time _low_.

With this knowledge in mind, I said to Viktor, “Viktor, you aren’t asking me to do anything unethical, right?”

He flashed his famously warm smile at me.

“Giving a boy happiness is ethical, isn’t it?”

There was a power behind his words, the kind that could pull at your heartstrings. Unfortunately, I had the kind of heartstrings that were easily pulled. Still, I needed to be careful with this situation, for toying with the dead could prove to be hazardous.

I sighed and asked, “Before I can consider doing anything, I would rather talk with Yuri first. It is his grandfather.”

Another smile, a smile of success.

“Well then. I’ll set up a dinner for you two then. 6 o’clock at that Thai restaurant down the street, we’ll see you there.”

And with his departure, I felt my stomach turn, as if the spirits of the dead were warning me of what was to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: My formatting is screwed up at the end, with indentation. Apologizes.


End file.
